Welcome to Stars Hollow Leah!
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai adopted an little almost 6 year old little girl right after Rory left for The Campaign Trail in 2007 and it is now almost 3 years later in the spring of 2010 that Lorelai finally gets to bring her home and keep her for good and she is now 8.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Spring 2010 when and almost 3 years later after Rory has graduated from college and has gone off to work and live on her own when Lorelai is bring home her 8 year old adoptive daughter Leah home from the airport. When they get to Stars Hollow they pull ino the driveway.

"Okay, welcome home kido!" Lorelai says happily

"thanks, it's nice to finally be back to stay for good this time!" Leah says happily

"awe well I like to hear that come on lets go inside." Lorelai tells her

"okay!" Leah says and hops out with her backpack and goes around to the back of the jeep to get al her luggage and goes to grabit

"oh hunnie I got it I got it." Lorelai tells her

"you sure?" Leah asks

"yeah." Lorelai confirms

"okay, go and unlock the door." Lorelai tells her

"okay!" Leah says and gets the key out of the turtle and unlocks the door with Lorelai following behind her with her luggage and goes to Rory's old room that's now her own

"My room!" Leah says happily

"I think it's missed you!" Lorelai tells her

"I can tell." Leah says excitedly

"I tried to leave everything in the exact sports where you left it last." Lorelai tells her

"it's fine if it's moved I'm not one of those crazy kind of people who goes all ballistic if someone moves something somewhere else." Leah tells her

"yeah I know you arn't baby." Lorelai says

Leah smiles.

"what?" Lorelai wonders

"I love you Mom!" Leah tells her and hugs her tight

Lorelai laughs "I love you too welcome home baby welcome home!" Lorelai tells her hugging her tightly

"thanks!" Leah says happily hugging Lorelai tightly then pulls away

"so are you hungry or do you want to get unpacked a little?" Lorelai wonders

"I'm starving!" Leah tells her

"you want to go to Luke's or what?" Lorelai wonders

"Lets go!" Leah tells her

"kay!" Lorelai says happily with a big smile

The girls leave the house and head over to Luke's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Lorelai and Leah are walking thru the town square on the way to Luke's Leah is looking around

"Wow." Leah says

"What?" Lorelai wonders

"everything is exactly the same." Leah says

"yup, nothing hardly ever changes in this town." Lorelai tells her

"oh, I know that!" Leah says and takes a deep breath of the air and smiles

Lane sees them coming out of her and Zachs apartment and walks over to them quickly.

"Leah, Lorelai!" Lane calls

"Lane!" Leah says exstatically

"Well Hello sweetie!" Lorelai says after not seeing her for a really long time since she has been working and getting Leah's adoption stuff finalized

"how are you sweetie?" Lane asks Leah giving her a big hug

"great you?" Leah tells her hugging her

"also great." Lane tells her

"awe that's great how are the boys?" Leah wonders

"they are doing awesome and are almost 3 now!" Lane tells her

"wow weren't they just born like not to long ago?" Leah wonders

"I know it seems that way since the last time you saw them." Lane tells her

"here I actucally have a picture of them." Lane tells her pulling it out of her wallet

"wow, aww they are so cute!' Leah says and smiles

"I know arn't they!" Lane says

"just dolls!" Leah says

"And how's Zach?" Leah wonders

"he's great also." Lane tells her

"awe that's great." Leah says with a smile

"yeah!" Lane says

"Lorelai just smiles at them gabbing.

"were you were you just heading...

"over to Luke's with my mom to grab a bite to eat." Leah tells her

"oh sounds great." Lane says

"yeah." Leah says with a smile

"well I'll let you guys go I have to go over to Doose's but I'll catch up with you later Leah?" Lane wonders

"yeah, sounds great!" Leah says

"okay bye Lorelai." Lane says

"see ya later sweetie." Lorelai says

"Oh, Welcome Home Leah!" Lane says

"thanks Lane!" she says

Leah and Lane just watchher walk away

Leah smiles at Lorelai who returns the smile.

"ready kido?" Lorelai wonders

"yeah lets go." Leah says walking with Lorelai over to the diner 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lorelai and Leah walks into the diner and Luke is serving some customers.

"oh Lucas!" Lorelai says

"what, I'm really bus...Leah!" Luke says exstatically

"Hi Luke!" Leah says happily

"Welcome Home Sweetie!" he says exstatically hugging her tightly

Lorelai smiles at this interaction because she has the same friendship as Rory did with Luke.

"So you're finally home how do you feel

"I feel great!" Leah tells him exstatically

"it's great to be here for good!" Leah tells him

"awe I bet." he says and smiles

"so take a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you." Luke tells her

"okay!" Leah says and sits down with Lorelai

"I think hes really happy to see you." Lorelai tells her

"well I'm really excited to see him!" Leah tells her

Lorelai just smiles at her.

"so you can finally get married now!" Leah tells her

"what?" Lorelai says

"well haven't you been engaged for like 3 years now?" Leah wonders

"yeah something like that." Lorelai tells her

"well it's time that I'm finally here and Rory will be coming back soon." Leah tells her

"yeah." Lorelai says and quickly changes the subject

"so you're going to be 9 in a few weeks?" Lorelai wonders

"yes!" Leah tells her

"well what would you like or want for your birthday?" Lorelai wonders

"well I think I just got the best present of being here finally." Leah tells her

"awe." Lorelai says and smiles 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"so you've been talking to Rory lately?" Lorelai wonders

"oh yeah totally we e-mail each other constantly and she replies almost immediately well most of the time anyways." Leah tells her

"awe that's good yeah we barley ever catch each other thru email I always get it too late after she's been gone a while." Lorelai tells her

"yeah she tells me that." Leah tells her

Luke comes over with a coffee for Lorelai and an ice cold rootbeer for Leah since it's her favorite drink in the world.

Leah smiles "thanks Luke you know me well!" she says taking a sip

Lorelai smiles "Hi Hon!" Lorelai says

"so burgers?" Luke wonders

"mm sounds good!" Leah says

"well you two are easy." Luke says

Leah just giggles and Lorelai smiles watching Luke walk away.

Lorelai looks at Leah and uts her hand on Leah's.

"hey after this how about we go over to the Inn?" Lorelai asks her

"Sure!" Leah says happily

"okay." Lorelai says

"so did you need or want us to pick anything up at Doose's on the way home tonight?" Lorelai wonders

"oh we'll see I'll probably think of something I think." Leah tells her

"okay." Lorelai says 


End file.
